Rebel Love Song
by Stac1043
Summary: Tumblr prompt from anon: Rae talks to Finn and tells him why she broke up with him.
1. Rebel Love Song

Title is Black Veil Brides song "Rebel Love Song." [First posted as Have Faith In Me.]

* * *

It had been two weeks since Rae broke up with Finn. Two weeks since the return of Grumpy Sod Finn from his heart being ripped out of his chest by the only girl who meant something to him.

What else could he do besides try and immerse himself into college, football, and the gang? So he did just that. Except it wasn't the same. He missed seeing Rae's face at college, he missed holding her hand. Sure, he'd only gotten to do it once before she disappeared and avoided him, but he was so proud to have the greatest girl on his arm. He missed hearing her shout random things at him during his football matches. He'd noticed himself looking over to the sidelines where she'd stood before, cheering him on. But she wasn't there.

He'd even been benched by the coach. It was right after they'd broken up and Finn's was doing poorly. He'd gotten close to the goal, in perfect position to score when her voice echoed in his head: "You can score a goal!" He had stopped dead in the field, the other team easily stealing the ball and later winning the match. He'd worked hard since then to prove to his coach that he deserved to be on the field. It was one of the few distractions he had.

He tried to act normal at college. He messed around with Izzy, Chloe, and Chop (who would usually stay for a bit before he left) but Archie wasn't really around anymore. He'd been banished when Chop and Finn found out he'd laughed at Simmy making fun of Rae. Since then, Archie had apologized multiple times but when they weren't having any of it, he'd left them alone. He still hung with Simmy and the other tossers but he never saw him smile. Served him right.

As much as he tried to hate Rae, he couldn't do it. He kept replaying their few weeks in his head trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. Should he not have put together the caravan when they'd gone camping? Was he pushing her too far? He just wanted answers.

But maybe she'd moved on. His heart broke the first time he saw her hanging out with some bloke named Liam. He watched from across the canteen as they'd laugh and walk away together. He never saw them alone; if he did see Rae, Liam would be right next to her. Maybe he was the reason they broke up. She fancied Liam instead.

That same night he'd delved into the hard liquor and got himself pass-out drunk on vodka. His father found him sleeping on the bathroom floor the next morning when he'd come home from work. His father didn't say anything; he helped him up from the floor and walked him to his bed. Finn groaned as he lay down, his face too numb to feel the tears running down his face. His father sat beside him, gently rubbing his back until he fell asleep.

"It's going to be all right, my boy. Everything's going to be fine," he had said to him.

When Finn woke up the next day, his head was pounding. He downed the paracetamol and glass of water his father left beside him on his night table and vigorously brushed his teeth, trying to rid his mouth of sick and vodka. He made his way downstairs, stopping in the kitchen to grab a can from the six-pack of Fosters, and then making his way out the door with his sunglasses and keys to the scooter.

He needed someone to talk to. He spent the next twenty minutes riding his scooter to the edge of town. His breath caught as he made his way through the wrought iron gates, just as it did every time. He rode for another two minutes before he stopped. He grabbed the Fosters from the back and made his way through the grass to his Nan's headstone.

"Hiya, Nan," he said as he sat down at the foot of the grave, popping open the first can.

His fingers drummed along the side of the can as his mind whirled.

"I fucking miss you. It's been months but I still can't believe you're not here anymore. I wish I could've helped you. You were too young. People shouldn't be dying at 68."

He took a few big swallows. "Cancer shouldn't exist. I fucking hate it. I didn't have you for long enough. I want you back!" he said as his voice grew hoarse.

"I lost her. Do you remember Rae? I told you about her. The girl with long, dark hair, amazing taste in music, addictive laugh… She's so fucking perfect. The same girl that you told me I was in love with. I didn't believe you, of course. No matter how many times you said it, I didn't believe it. Not until I saw her kiss Archie at the rave." He laughed bitterly.

"I knew then. Before I just thought I fancied her. But it hurt too much when I saw them. That's when I knew. So I fucking – sorry, nan – I kissed Chloe. I hoped she saw so that she would feel what I did. Never saw her for the rest of the night. Not until her mum's reception where she told us that she was in a mental ward and she'd tried to hurt herself. Jesus, how many times can your heart break, nan? I just wanted to steal her away and never let her get hurt again. I told her that I liked her that night. I wrote it on her back, our _secret way of communication_." He was smiling.

"I should have told her I loved her… Kissing her feels right. Holding her, touching her, just being around her… it all feels _right_. She's what I was missing. I was happy, nan. _She_ felt right. But she broke up with me." He choked, tears began making their way down his cheeks but he didn't bother wiping them away.

He sniffled and bowed his head, trying to calm himself down. He pulled his knees up and crossed his arms, burying his face in the darkness.

"Am I ever going to be good enough? Why doesn't anyone want me?"

But he couldn't hold it in. The sobs burst through and his body shook.

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" he repeated.

He lifted his head and rubbed his face in attempt to clear away the tears. He sniffled harshly and stared at her headstone.

"I love you, nan. I miss you so fucking much."

He stood and grabbed the can, looking around the cemetery. He saw another figure sitting beside a headstone, their head resting on the stone. His heart lurched in his chest.

"What?" he whispered to himself. Who would she be visiting?

He unknowingly began to make his way towards her; it was as if his feet were controlling him instead of the other way around. He proceeded slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"-fucked up, Tix. I made a big mistake. I fucking ruin everything," he heard her say. "I thought I was better. I thought that I could be with him but I couldn't. I'm a mess, Fatty. I should have tried harder to end it. I should have taken the pills instead of stepping out in front of the car. Then I could be there with you and not be hurting people anymore."

"Rae?" he said quietly.

She gasped and looked up to see Finn with a horrified expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nan…" he said, weakly motioning behind him. "Rae, what do you mean by taking the pills?"

Rae shook her head, unable to look him in the eyes. "Nothing," she said.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Rachel," he said angrily.

"It's none of your business, Finn," she yelled.

"No! _You_ don't get to be angry with _me_. _You_ broke up with _me_," he shouted.

"This has nothing to do with you. Just leave me alone."

"No!" he shouted again. "I want answers! What did I do?"

"Nothing, Finn. You did nothing wrong. You were fucking perfect," she was now speaking softly.

"Then why?"

"Can we not do this here, Finn?" she gestured around them as the stood.

"Fine," he said as he turned away. "Get your arse on the scooter."

Rae didn't move.

"Now."

Finn was already on the scooter, holding out the spare helmet for Rae when she got to him.

"Put this on," he said as she took it and strapped it on.

She hesitated a moment before swinging her leg over and wrapping her arms around Finn. They both flinched at the contact before he started the scooter and rode out of the cemetery.

They were both silent for the ride. Albeit, a conversation was not the easiest speaking whilst wearing helmets and having the wind carry your voice away. Finn pulled into his drive and turned off the scooter.

"I'll be up in a few minutes," he said to Rae, motioning for her to go up to his room.

Whilst she slowly made her way upstairs, he walked into the kitchen and readied the kettle.

When he woke up this morning with a hangover, he didn't imagine that he'd be bringing Rae back to his house. He wasn't expecting to see or talk to her at all. But now she's upstairs. And this wasn't so they could make out or listen to music but so he could get the answers he so desperately needed from her. He jumped at the sound of the kettle whistling. He carefully walked upstairs with two fresh cuppas, handing one to Rae who stood uncomfortably in the middle of his room.

"Sit down," he said softly, motioning with his head to the chair at the foot of his bed.

He stared into his mug and took a deep breath, himself sat on his bed.

"When I was seven my mum left us, as you know. But I didn't tell you why. Dad dropped me off at school on a Wednesday morning and everything was normal. Mum usually picked me up, but she wasn't there; my nan was. She acted as though everything was fine. When we got home, she came inside with me where I saw dad crying on the sofa. When I asked him what was wrong he said that mum left us. I asked him when she was coming back. He said she wasn't. She left when he drove me to school.

"When I was ten I found a letter from my mom addressed to me dated the day before she left. It was inside one of my records. She told me why she did it, why she left. She said she wasn't happy; that she didn't want us anymore. I didn't understand; what I'd done to make her hate us so much that she'd leave. I didn't understand why I wasn't good enough? Was I not a good son? What did I do wrong? I had no answers for that. My nan that died is actually my mum's mum. She then took over as my mum. She was there for me and dad even though she also lost her daughter. She was diagnosed with cancer when I was 14.

"Dad was lost without mum, but he tried hard to make up for it. He was my best friend. He taught me football and he introduced me to music. He's still sad about my mum leaving but he's worked hard to get past it. But he's gone a lot for work. Week-long conferences out of town. The house is empty a lot. It's just me.

"I'm not anything special. I have nothing to offer, really. I know that, but I just need to know what I did that made you break up with me. Because I can't keep going not knowing why people leave me. Why am I not good enough for somebody? What does that Liam bloke have that I don't?"

His hands were shaking as he brought his tea to his lips and tried to take a sip. Rae stood up from the chair, set her own tea down by his record player and sat next to him on his bed.

"Liam is just a friend. He's someone who understands what I'm going through, what is going on in my head."

"How could I help? What can I do to make you better?"

"You can't; he can't. It's all me. Finn, I didn't break up with you because of anything you did. I convinced myself that I was better, that I wasn't ill anymore. But I'm not. And I was embarrassed for you; for you to be seen with me. They would bully you. Everyone looked at us like they couldn't believe it would ever happen. That Finn Nelson would ever be with a fat girl. I didn't understand either. I don't know why you would want to be with me. I can't even be naked in front of myself, let alone someone else. You deserve someone who has it all. Someone who's beautiful, who isn't mad… You deserve the best and that's not me."

"But, Rae, you're so fucking amazing. You're so beautiful. You're perfect. I don't care that you were in a mental home – I mean, I care, but not like it's going to stop me from wanting you. Everybody's got stuff, Rae. I don't want you to be naked in front of me if that's what you're comfortable with. I just want _you_."

Rae wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I am trying to get better, Finn. I just have so many problems."

"Rae, I don't care what other people think about us being together. I don't care what people will say about me. What I do care about is you and being with you. I'm fucking lost without you. I miss having you around, being able to touch you and kiss you," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"I don't understand why you'd want to be with me. I just can't comprehend it. You're more than enough, Finn. You are perfect, it wouldn't work between us." She tried to pull her hand away but he held on tight.

"I want to be with you because I fucking love you, Rae," he said.

Tears started to run down her face as she shook her head and pulled her hand harder.

"No, you don't. You don't love me," she cried.

"Why are you so intent on telling me who I can and can't fancy, Rae? I just fucking told you that I loved you – which I've never told anyone before – and you're throwing it in my face by telling me that I don't. Why can't you just accept that someone loves you for who you are?"

"Because you're wrong," she shouted, still working to pull her hand away.

"Stop moving! Rae, just stop!"

She stopped pulling and stared at him with wide eyes, tears still escaping. He stood up from the bed so he was eye-level with her.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You might think that you don't deserve to be happy but you don't understand that before we were together I thought that no one would ever love me, that there was no one out there for me. I don't care how slow we have to move. Sex can wait. I don't care what people will say because they will not _break_ us. I fucking love you, Rae. That is not going to change. I will be there for you through everything but you have to be there for us, too," he said.

He'd loosened his hold on her hand and was rubbing his thumb along the top.

Rae sniffed and wiped her eyes with the other hand before looking back to him.

"It's not going to be ea-"

Rae didn't get to finish due to Finn pulling her by the back of the neck and crushing his lips to hers. He pulled away enough to speak, their lips still touching.

"I missed you," he said. "Everything's going to be okay, Rae. We'll be fine."

"I love you, too," Rae murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her again. They had lost time to make up for.


	2. Stay

(I did take a line from EP4.)

Title is Mayday Parade song "Stay."

* * *

Rae pulled back from Finn and leaned her forehead against his, her breaths coming out heavy. She opened her eyes to find Finn looking at her with a shite-eating grin on his face, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Her arms were still clamped around his neck as he gave her hips a gentle squeeze and moved back. She whined in protest as her arm unwound and fell to her sides.

"Oh, quit whining," he laughed.

Rae stuck out her tongue in response and sat down on the side of his bed, letting her back fall so she was staring out at the sky from the window above her. She watched lazily as clouds slowly passed and the lightweight curtains floating back and forth from the window as the wind blew. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as Finn put on a Morrissey record. Rae felt the bed dip as he sat down and kicked off his trainers, turning so his head was resting on the pillows. Rae didn't move. She was serene; she was right where she needed to be. Until she felt Finn's socked foot pushing against her arm, that is.

She turned her head, peering at him through squinted eyes to see him with a foolish smile on his face. He motioned with his head to the pillow next to him but Rae didn't move.

"Rae…" he whined, pushing her arm again. "C'mere."

Rae rolled her eyes and moved so they were lying beside each other on his bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her so that she was pressed up against him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm curled around her. He sighed contently.

"I missed this. Although, if I remember correctly, last time my hand was down your pants," he said softly into her ear.

Rae blushed and shoved her elbow into his gut, causing him to cringe as he laughed.

"Shut your dirty little mouth, Finley," she growled.

Finn put his head back into the pillow and laughed even louder. Rae broke her glare and smiled at him, turning so she was on her side curled into him, her arm across his midsection. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes. She wondered how she had made it through the past couple weeks without him in her life; without his grin to cheer her up or his touch to make her tingle.

"Rae, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Rae said tapping his belly.

She moved her head so she could look at him but found her staring at the ceiling instead of her. She became concerned.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I- I've been wondering for a while… about you hurting yourself." Rae tensed. "Why did you do it?"

Rae didn't respond.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Rae. You don't have to answer. Just ignore me," he said hurriedly.

Rae took a deep breath before patting his stomach gently.

"No. No, it's fine. It's just strange because I've never really talked to anyone about it. I should be more open about it. Talking might help. Um…" she swallowed hard. "It's different for everyone, I guess. Some might self-harm to feel pain, for punishment, stress… a lot of reasons. Not everyone understands why they do. I was one of the people who did it for different reasons. I would burn myself whilst in the shower and I would cut. You- you saw my legs at Chloe's pool party. It calms me down. There are so many different things people do that are self-harm, too. Even something like pulling out hair."

Unconsciously, Finn brought his hand up to his hair and ran his fingers through it. Rae tried to keep her hands occupied by drawing random patterns on his chest with her left hand since her right side was against the bed; her right hand tightly gripping her shirt causing her knuckles to turn white.

"What would happen that would cause you to want to do it?" Finn asked softly as he rubbed her shoulder.

Rae scoffed. "What wouldn't?" she asked sardonically as she shook her head. "The last time I remember burning myself was when Archie stood me up," she said without thinking.

Finn's hand came down and gripped her own that she'd been using to draw her patterns with. Rae froze.

Not from fear of Finn but for realizing the mistake she'd just made.

"I made you hurt yourself?" he asked coldly.

"No!" Rae moved so she was able to perch on her elbow and look Finn in the eyes. "It wasn't you. Finn, you have to understand that my head is messed up. I got all gussied up and I can't even look at myself in the mirror. It makes me physically sick to do so. When Archie asked me out I was floored because I fancied him. He kissed me at the leisure center and then asked me out again."

Finn pulled his arm out from around Rae and sat up on the bed with his knees bent. He rested his elbows on his thighs and put his hands on the back of his head, interlocking his fingers and rubbing harshly. Rae sat up and scooted further back so she was against the headboard and the wall before she continued. But now her hands were fumbling with one another, unable to keep still. She scratched and rubbed her skin and her fingernails. She tried to relax by counting to ten and massaging one hand with the other but it wasn't working.

"I should have known it was too good to be true. When he stood me up I lost it. Of course, no one would ever like me. I even got all gussied up with Chloe and Izzy that night. But then I burnt myself in the shower." Finn froze; he could have sworn even his heart stopped beating.

"Finn?" Rae asked worriedly, reaching out to touch his back. But he flinched away from her. She made a move to get off the bed. "It's too much. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Fuck. No one wants a mad, fat girl," she said hurriedly as she pushed from the bed to stand but she was stopped by Finn's hand gripping her wrist.

"Sit down," he said gruffly.

Rae bit her lip and complied. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, unsure of what was to come. Finn stood up and paced back and forth in front of Rae for a few moments before he walked out of his bedroom. Rae sat silently on the bed. She was startled by multiple loud bangs and then a crash she heard in the hallway that reverberated through the house. Rae walked out to find Finn's forehead pressed against the wall as he breathed rapidly. Two large holes were punched into the wall and a glass vase sat in pieces on the carpet. Finn swung around so he was facing Rae.

"Get on the scooter," he ordered.

"What the hell is going on, Finn?"

Finn brushed past her back into his room to put on his shoes and handed Rae her own as he made his way down the stairs. She followed behind him still extremely confused. He stopped in the kitchen to grab the keys to the scooter from where he placed them earlier before making tea. Rae stood in the doorway blocking his path, her shoes still in her hands. He reached out and put his hand on her hip in attempt to lightly push her back so he could pass but she wouldn't move.

Finn's head was bowed as he applied a bit more pressure to her hip.

"Move," he said weakly.

Rae tossed her shoes behind her before putting her hands on Finn's cheeks, her fingers reaching his hair. She gently moved his head so he was finally looking at her. Her heart broke at his crestfallen expression.

"Finn, what's going on?" she asked.

"We're going to Archie's house."

"No we're not," Rae disagreed.

Finn sighed and put his hand on one of hers, holding it tighter to his face whilst her other hand dropped to his neck and her thumb rubbed his jaw bone.

"He needs to know what he's done, Rae. And then he's going to tell you exactly why he didn't show up."

Rae shook her head and pulled him closer.

"Archie and I already talked about it, Finn. I know why he didn't show up. It's fine," she said.

Finn stepped back quickly. He was angry again.

"It's _not_ fine! He fucking hurt you! And no one is allowed to hurt you!" he yelled.

"No, Finn. I hurt _myself_."

Finn started pacing back and forth in the kitchen, his hands back in his hair. He stopped after a few moments and smacked his hands on the counter.

"Finn, calm down! What the fuck is going on?" she asked worriedly.

Finn's back hunched in frustration.

"Fuck," he said as he spun around to face Rae. "I didn't think anything was going to happen between you two because nothing was supposed to happen."

"What are you going on about?" Rae shrugged.

"He's bloody gay, Rae!"

Rae gasped and looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"Did he tell you that?" she asked.

Finn shook his head. "No."

"Then how do you know?"

"He's my best mate. We've known each other practically our whole lives. Of course I know. It's not my place to say something but I just couldn't not say something to you. Not after what you'd just told me."

"I can say I wasn't expecting that!" Rae laughed, relieved.

"Why are you laughing?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Finn, I know he is. He told me when I went to 'stick a boot right up his arse' at the leisure center."

"Then why the fuck did you kiss him at the rave?!" Finn shouted as he threw his arms up.

"Is my little Finley jealous?" Rae teasingly cooed.

"Not so much jealous as angry and hurt! I thought we had something going on but then I see you kissing someone else. I was hoping it'd be me and you that night. That I'd finally get up the nerve to kiss you but when I found you… you were attached to Archie. And I was fucking angry at him, him leading you on like he did."

"That meant nothing. He told me before we did that he'd shag me… if I was a bloke, Finn," she laughed. "But you're okay with him being gay?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Besides, like I told you how no one gets to tell me who I can and can't fancy, the same goes for every other person. It's his business, not mine or anyone else's."

Rae didn't say anything but opened her arms and smiled at Finn who grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders whilst hers went around his waist and pulled each other close, rocking back and forth.

"These past two weeks have sucked dirty monkey bollocks," Rae said.

"Definite monkey bollocks," he said.

"Now, are we going to go and pound on Archie?"

Finn sighed. "No."

"Good boy," Rae smiled before she kissed his neck making Finn close his eyes and moan. "Can we go back upstairs now? I'm knackered."

Finn didn't let so but started walking forwards whilst still holding onto her. They were both laughing hysterically when Rae lost her footing on the stairs and fell backwards with Finn landing on top of her, his hands on either side of her head. His smile slowly faded as he stared at her lips and his pupils grew. It was like their first kiss all over again as they leaned in and Finn's hand went to her cheek.

Fifteen minutes later they were laying on the bed, Rae tucked back into Finn's side again.

"So, I know that we've already drained any energy we had but I have more questions."

"You can ask me anything; just don't be surprised if you don't like the answer. It's hard to open up and be honest but it feels nice to finally put away the backpack of bullshit. So, fire away."

"Weren't you scared when you were cutting or burning yourself?" he asked hesitantly.

Rae shrugged. "What's most terrifying isn't what you do to actually try and hurt yourself. It's the extent to which you'll go and what you lose along the way. What you leave behind. Because you want to be selfish. You want to make the pain and the voices go away and there's one sure fire way to do that." Rae sighed. "But then you remember that you're leaving behind a mother to find her daughter's body. But it's always last minute that that though pops into your head. It's when you've gone just a bit too far that you remember that what impact it has on other peoples' lives.

"When I woke up in hospital mum was sad. She didn't understand why I did it. Honestly, I question myself sometimes too. But she said, 'when you cut, you're cutting the parent too,' which hurt more than anything. I wanted to be selfish but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to. I had to suck it up and move on. Alive."

She heard Finn sniffling and put her hand on his leg comfortingly as she wiped away her own tears.

"You tried to do it again," he prompted.

"Yeah," she whispered softly. "My best friend from the hospital collapsed, Chloe found my diary, mum was angry… I ruin things and I fucked up. It's what I do."

"You know I had it planned out that if you tried to apologize and get back together I would say no. I had the situation all planned out in my head. What I would say, that I would slam the door, I would ignore you… I was fucking angry. You just ended it. Didn't bother talking to me or try to work anything out. You walked away," Finn said.

Rae wasn't surprised but the thought still brought her to tears. She willed them to go away but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen as they spilled over.

"Quiet, kind, special people come around once in a lifetime. I couldn't let you go no matter how hard I tried. So if you think you fuck things up, it'd be my plans to try and forget you. But if you try and tell me otherwise then you're talking bollocks because you do the exact opposite. You make everything better," Finn smiled into her hair.

"Whose grave were you at?"

"Tixie's. She's the one from the hospital who collapsed after I missed our dinner for the rave. They said she was really weak and her body couldn't take it. Her heart gave out a couple days later," Rae said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. I really can't tell you what was going through my head. I blamed myself for her collapsing. I was afraid I'd scare you off. I just- I don't know. I avoided it; I didn't want to believe it was real."

The tears were coming from Rae at an alarming rate and she couldn't catch her breath. Sobs broke from her as she came to the realization that Tixie was dead. It was different than talking to Kester or even going to her grave. Tixie wasn't coming back.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" Finn said.

Rae laughed through a hiccup as she nodded.

"Mummy and daddy issues with a bit of madness? We really are," Rae agreed. "What's your favorite memory of your mum?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

Finn sighed heavily as he thought. "That's tough. I only got five years with her before she left. I don't even remember most of it." His eyes welled with his own tears. "I could get really cheesy and say every single one is equally important since I don't have many but… My last Christmas with her, I guess. She had on a bright green sweater on that had garland on the front with baubles. They rattled when she moved and she was jumping up and down and dancing because I was laughing. She looked ridiculous but so happy. Her cheeks were red and her hair was all over the place. Then she opened her gift from me. It was a picture frame I decorated with a picture of the three of us. She cried and hugged me really hard. She said it was the greatest thing she ever got besides me and dad."

"That's so sweet, Finn," Rae said.

Finn sniffled and laughed.

"Too much crying today," he said as he wiped his face.

Rae moved her head from his shoulder so she could lean back and look into his eyes which, just likes her own, were swollen and red. She ran her fingers lightly across his forehead and then through his hair.

"I know you don't think you're anything special but you really are. You may not know what you want to do for a career but who the fuck does? Especially at 17 and still in college. I am the kind of person that gets chosen. But somehow the person I chose, chose me back and I feel like I'm the luckiest person because you would want to be here with me. You didn't judge me by my weight or for being mad but overlooked it. You're an amazing guy," Rae said. "Your mum made a huge mistake leaving you behind."

Finn leaned down to her and kissed her hard. He didn't let her go until they were gasping for air. He held onto her as they fell asleep with her arm thrown across his chest and her hand resting on his shoulder. It may have only been 2:00pm but it had been an emotionally draining day.

They didn't wake up until Mr. Nelson's voice rang down the hall and into his room.

"Finley James what the bloody hell have you done to my wall?" he shouted causing Finn and Rae to groan and sink deeper into one another. "And the vase? Finley get your arse-" Mr. Nelson stopped as he stepped into his son's room and grinned at Rae.

"Rae! It's great to have you back, lass. Are you staying for dinner?" he said to her.

"Yeah, she is," Finn answered for her.

He turned to Finn and the angry glint in his eye returned. "You best fix my wall tomorrow, boy. Go clean up that vase right now." He looked back at Rae. "Dinner will be ready in an hour!" he smiled and left the room.

Finn didn't move from where he was but started playing with Rae's hair. He loved touching it and playing with it. He loved how it was smooth and soft. Rae leaned her head back into his touch making him smile.

"I hate getting my hair done but let me tell you: having someone else mess with your hair is the greatest feeling in the world," she moaned.

"Are you sure about that?" Finn asked cheekily, an eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Dirty!" Rae smacked his chest.

"But you like it," Finn laughed.

Rae rolled her eyes. "… Fucking love it."

Finn laughed loudly as he climbed over her so he could clean up the broken glass. He stopped midway so he was straddling her and gave her a kiss before winking and getting off the bed. Rae shook her head and giggled softly, smacking his arse as he walked away.

"Sucked serious dirty monkey balls," she muttered to his retreating figure.


End file.
